Why Don't You Just Lock Up And Leave
by Reo-Baskerville
Summary: Many cats suffer, and here are their thoughts.
1. Lock Up And Leave

Author's note: GUESS WHO'S BEEN HOLDING THINGS IN.

_Why don't you just lock up and leave. _ •A-S-H-F-U-R•

**Now they're going to bed**

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

**But she's touching his chest now**

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

_**()**_

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. It disgusted _him_. "Squirrelflight... It's like you caged my heart." Drooping his tail, thin trails of depression went behind the cat's steps. Azure eyes wide of **hatred** and mixed **love**, and _a lick _of** pain**. "If I _don't have __**your love**_, I am rendered _useless_..." Heart beating, the tom's claws suddenly slid out gently. Freckles clouded his pelt, and his eyes went ruby red... The color _**of blood**_. Then it all became _too real_.

On the night of the storm it was as if StarClan had just given him the chance. The chance for _her pain_. Or _his_. Fire raged behind him. It licked the wood as the pelts of lovingly ginger, ebony black, misty gray, all mixed together in _pure fear_. "What are you doing!" Ashpaw screamed at the back of his head, but he reached for the skies. Lovingly red. Tinted with the reek of blood. One paw full of hating claws, he turned to her. Her face was full _of shock_. For once things were _going his way_. Eyes cold of hatred, his teeth glittered. Once. His. Way. Twitching his eye, he didn't even notice Hollyleaf's mind begin to click.

Not even really focused on the hunt, the tom smiled. Tonight was the night. Squirrelflight would be exposed, and Brambleclaw would want nothing to do with her. He would purr over the reactions, the yells, and the thoughts of lying. His claws glittering in the light, he smiled, the first in awhile. Then a creek. Flicking his ear, only a small, suffocated gasp could come through. Dark, unsheathed fangs bit into his neck, dragged him, and threw him in the river. Water splashed against him, and a long branch poked at him, keeping him there. Slowly blood dripped, and the tom's beautifully shaped azure eyes closed, sinking the last of light.


	2. Trapped in a place called Hell

_Trapped in a place called Hell. _•H-O-L-L-Y-L-E-A-F•

_**I don't think I deserve it,**_

_Selflessness_

_Find your way into my heart_

_All stars could be brighter_

_**All hearts could be warmer**_

_Rage and fury_ burned through the warrior's heart. She was black as the night, and _her claws _weren't much better. "Ashfur deserved to die!" The cat vowed, and the two others looked in horror. Turning to the tunnels, the black she-cat roared into. Not long after her did the world _**crash above her**_. Slimy rocks full of earth began to drown the tunnel floors, flecks of pebbles scattering around. The warrior yelped as it continued, her tail trapped in the dirt. Her long jaws gripped the tail, a _rip _slid out, and she turned back. Is _**this what StarClan wanted**_? She almost drowned in the earth. Her claws slid out, and _**pain**_ rushed through the body.

O-O-O

_**Hollyleaf didn't deserve this**_. "I'm coming, Leafpool!" A young healthy Hollypaw, dashing over to her mentor. Next she was older, gasping in horror to her brother Lionpaw with Heatherpaw, they were purring. Now she was in her mid apprentice time, dashing around the mountains. "I'm one of the Three!" As Jaypaw snapped at her to keep quiet. Flashes of her memories suddenly became blank. Then a _flash of fire_. It turned into a photo, freckled gray, burning against ebony, ginger, and misty white. Pure blood red roared around them, trapping them, threatening to eat the cats' flesh if they didn't hurry. But one paw, _full of hated claws, _kept the cats from moving. "I'm not the mother of these kits." The ginger-and-white she-cat said. Those words saved them but killed one life, and _**maybe another**_. Hollyleaf was a thin shape, _hatred burning in her eyes. _She was _about to die _in the tunnels, and in the background was Ashfur's death. _**Her life was like this and she was stuck in the tunnels. No one could save her now.**_


End file.
